Lucky and The Monster of The Dark Woods (Chapter4)
by Bubba-Bubz25
Summary: On a normal night like any other the PALs are told of a legend about a winged monster that comes and takes livesrock, but its just a legend, Right? They will have to find out


The streets are now completely empty, even though there is still daylight to burn, the many faces of upset children pearing though thier windows can be spotted across the town, not even a lonely street dog dares to step out, but at the prescot house Lucky is packing a satchel with apples, matches and a small medical box with banages, anticeptic ailments and a needle and thread.

"Ok.. i think i have e every thing i need" Luck says as she neatly places the bag on her chair, she then walk over to her window and looks up and down the streets.

"Were are you guys?" She says to herself

Luckys arrention caught by two small silouets of two girls running towards the house.

"Speak of the devil." Lucky adds as she runs out of her room.

Lucky runs down the stairs to try and reach the door but its already opend by Aunt cora .

"Girls what you doing out here!" She said as she coxed Pru and Abigail inside and closed the door behind them. "I thought you two were upstairs."

"Sorry we just..." Pru replyed as she tryed to come up with a good excuse

"We were packing to go after the mons-" Abigail trys to finish her sentance before Pru puts a hand over her mouth.

"We are... gonna go on this really long ride that goes around Minadaro and comes right back here just before 5 oclock, ya now just to make it more fun for the horses. Pru says nervously

"Uh.. yeah we just had to pack some extra food for the ride" Abigail adds.

"Oh...well..ok then" Cora says as the girls walk towards the stairs. "Just dont be out late again ok girls". She adds

"We wont" Pru replys

Abigail and Pru walk up the stairs and meet up with Lucky on the top floor

"took you long enough" Lucky said "what took you so long?" She added

"Well, some one was paking her saddle bag last minute when i came to her house" pru said giving a annoyed look to Abigail.

"I was packing food, but i didnt know what i should to pack, i was torn between cakes or pie." Abigail replied

"Im just glad you guys could make it" Lucky says as she starts to walk back into her room with both girls following behind.

"So whats the game plan here?", Pru says placing down her satchel on the floor

The plan is we go into those woods, and follow that trail and we can then try and find that 'thing', and if we do come across it then we will just say that 'we were minding our own business and we just happend to stumble across it'." Lucky says to the girls

"Thats a good plan but how are we going to pull it off?" Abigail says to Lucky "i mean what are we going to tell our parents and what if we do come across it and its not very friendly?" She adds

"Well, first of all that the thing wont come after us p, it would be chasing us back to town which isnt even that far, and we will use Prus story to covince our parents". Lucky replyed

"But..." Abigail tries to say in protest

"Abigail, if it managed to convince Aunt Cora then anything is possible." Pru says

"Well, i guess you guys are right, and it would be a waste of food." Abigail says while she opens her bag to show a wide variety of cakes and pie.

"What happened to being torn between two?" Pru asks Abigail with a eye brow raised.

"Pru, you cant just pick one type of food and just go with it, beacuse what if you want pie and cookies? Then youll be thinking about cookies for the rest of the day." Abigail says in protest as she begins to remove one of the pies from its neat newspaper packaging.

Lucky and Pru look at each other and roll thier eyes.

"So what did you pack?" Lucky asks Pru

"Lets see" Pru replys at she looks through her bag "flint and steel, medical box, water bottles and..." Pru takes a large gulp and quickly stands up,she walks to the door looking behind it , then closing it and walking back. "Ok look your going to have to promise me that you wont tell any one about this understand?" She says to Lucky and abigail

The two nod

Pru then removes an objest rapped in a piece of fabric, slowly she unfolds the flabric, Lucky and Abigail gasp in shock when it revieled a revolver and two extra rounds with the gun.

"Pru, what are you doing! Are you insane?" Lucky asks as she quickly folds the fabric back on top of the gun. "Were did you get this?" She added

"Toro gave it to me, he told me not to tell any body, but im trusting you guys" pru replys

"So he knows about what were doing ,and he just gave you his gun?" Abigail asked

"Look, he overheard us when we talking about our plan in the stables today, and he told me ' if im going after that thing i might as well take something to protect myself with' " Pru replyed

"But you dont know how to use a gun" Lucky says

"Well it can be that difficult, you just aim and shoot." Pru says while making a gun with her hands and pretending to shoot.

"I think theres a bit more to it then that" Abigail says

"Look, lets just use it for emergencies only, ok?" Lucky says

"Ok, only for emergencies" Pru replys putting the gun back in her bag.

I think we should hit the hay, we gotta be up and early if we going to be able to make it to the woods with time to spare.

The girls all agree and go to sleep.

...

"Those girls are getting too close for my likeing, ...i know they're probly going to be back tomorrow , but dont worry, we will be ready, we'll teach them a lession for their curiosity."...


End file.
